Butterfly
by a-and-afan413
Summary: Austin is on his first tour, far away from Ally, when Trish spots a tattoo and demands that he explain it. Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

"Austin, get up!" a pillow smacks his face roughly

"Dammit, I'm up! I'm up!" he yells, bolting up from his bunk, nearly hitting his head on the roof of the tour bus. His manager, Trish, gives him a death glare and reminds him that he was supposed to be up thirty minutes ago.

Austin quickly jumps down, not bothering to throw on a shirt as he walks to the front of the bus in just his low-rising sweatpants. He grabs a bowl and a box of cereal from one of the cabinets and stretches, clasping his hands together and pushing them above his head to stretch out his shoulders. As he does this, his sweatpants dip a little lower on his hips, making a couple of small, black lines visible.

"What the hell is that?!" Trish demands, seeing the marks on his skin. Austin's eyes widen and he quickly moves to pull his pants up.

"Nothing!" He answers, way too quickly. He blushes a dark pink, knowing he has been caught. He tries to brush it off by scurrying quickly back to his bunk and throwing on a t-shirt, but Trish is not deterred.

"No. Austin Monica Moon, is that a tattoo?! You get your very first tour and you go off and get a tattoo?! How did you even get that? Your mother is going to kill me! Ally is going to kill me! What the hell even was that? Let me see it!" She demands, her temper flaring.

"It's nothing!" Austin quickly supplies. "You don't need to worry about it. Nobody can even see it. It's for my eyes only, it's just a reminder to myself."

"A reminder of what?!" Trish asks, clearly not being calmed at all by his explanation.

"Just a reminder of how I got here and who helped me do it. So that I never forget what I owe this whole experience to. Don't worry about it. Like I said, no one will ever see it. No one even has to know it's there." He replies, pulling his shirt down lower, proving that he doesn't intend to uncover the tattoo.

"'Who helped you do it'?" Trish repeats. "It's a tattoo about Ally!?" She suddenly realizes, the shock growing on her face

"No no no no no, I never said that!" Austin's eyes grew wide.

" Yes you did! You said 'who helped me do it'! Austin Moon, that had better not be Ally's name on your hip! God, I am so dead. No, you are so dead! I am going to kill you and filet her name off of your skin so no one ever has to find out about this! Oh my God!" Trish yells.

" No, no, Trish! It's not her name!" Austin yells back, legitimately worried at this point that she will actually try to cut his skin off.

"Then what is it?" The short latina demands.

"It's a butterfly, okay!?" He yells back at her, stomping off toward his bunk. Trish stands still for a moment, dumbstruck by his response.

"What the hell do you mean, 'it's a butterfly'!? You dumbass, you just got drunk and got some stupid ass tattoo and now you're trying to say iy symbolises something. Good grief, what other stupid, idiotic things have you done while I wasn't looking!?" She was more furious than before, if possible.

"No, Trish," Austin says, calmly, pulling down his sweatpants to give her a better look at the tiny butterfly. "I got it because of that song Ally wrote in Kindergarten. "I'm a little butterfly. Spread my colorful wings..." he sang, trailing off at the end. "I got it to remind me of her and all the things she's done for me and I got it because I miss her and it reminds me of her." He mumbles the last bit, blushing and looking down at his shoes.

"Oh my God," says Trish. "You totally love her."

"No I don't," Austin tries to deny it, but the look on his face says he agrees with her.

"No," Trish says. "You've got it bad. Because that is definitely the gayest tattoo I've ever seen." Austin just smiles as Trish walks off the bus, leaving him to get ready for his show tonight.

* * *

**AN: Let me know if you want me to add another chapter about Ally's reaction to seeing the tattoo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! Thanks SO much for all the positive reviews! They made me feel great since this is one of the first things I've posted on here. I appreciate you all so much!**

* * *

Austin had been back from his tour for nearly a week. He, Trish, Dez, and Ally were sitting at Sonic Boom together while Ally worked. As she rang up another customer's purchase, a young girl buying a violin, Trish walked towards Austin.

"So, have you told her yet?" His young manager asked slyly.

"Told who what?" Austin asked, pretending not to know what the young girl was talking about.

"Have you told Ally about your tattoo? Or about the fact that you are hopelessly in love with her? Obviously she feels the same way. Her dad told me that the whole time we were gone she was fantasizing about you coming back and hugging random strangers. Now obviously that's not because you're just friends because then she'd have also thought about me or Dez." Normally Trish was sarcastic and too sassy for her own good, but she genuinely cared about her knew that Austin and Ally were meant to be together and hoped to help them see it.

"I don't know, Trish," he replied quietly."We tried the whole dating thing and it was so weird."

"It was only weird because you spent the whole time thinking of 'what if's.' Like,'what if it doesn't work out' 'what if we can't go back to being just friends' 'what if it messes with our music careers.' You need to stop thinking about that and realize that if you just be yourselves this will all work out perfectly. You're a romantic guy, she's a romantic girl. She said it herself, she loves love. You could get her to fall for you like it's nothing." Trish tried to reason with him but she could tell that it was going nowhere.

Austin looked down at his feet and said "I'm sorry Trish, but I'm just not quite ready to risk it yet. but maybe one day I will be."

* * *

It was three weeks later and Austin was desperately trying to detach himself from all thoughts of falling in love with Ally. She was just his song writer. And that was how it would have to be, right now. In the meantime, though, he had to keep living his life, which included going on dates. He had met a new girl at the mall named Gabby and she was pretty, and very outgoing. But she was made-up pretty, not natural-looking pretty, like Ally.

He tried to push that thought out of his mind as he walked with Gabby into the food court of the mall. He pulled her chair out for her, like a gentleman, and she sat down as he went to go order their lunch. When he came back, they struck up a conversation and even shared a laugh or two but the whole time he just couldn't help but think about what would have happened if it had been Ally on this date with him.

After the date was over, they parted ways and Austin decided to walk over to Sonic Boom to see Ally. Maybe if he actually saw her he'd be able to get her off his mind. When he got there, though, he saw that his favorite song-writer had been replaced at the counter by her father, Lester,

"Oh hey, Mr. Dawson," Austin said, surprised to see him there, instead of Ally. "Where's Ally?" He asked.

"Oh, she went out to get lunch and when she came back she said she wasn't feeling well so she's laying down upstairs in the practice room." He went back to checking out the customers orders, and when Austin asked permission to go upstairs he quickly agreed and continued his work.

Austin reached the top of the stairs and was about to open the practice room door when he heard the unmistakable sound of muffled sobs. His Ally was crying. He quickly, and needlessly reminded himself that she was not 'his Ally' and he rapped softly on the door twice before opening it. Ally was sitting on the couch with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She let a few more tears slip out before she wiped her eyes and looked up at Austin. He hurried to sit down next to her and wrap his arms around pulled her head against his chest and held her tight.

"Why are you crying, Ally? What's wrong?" He begged her to tell him what was troubling her. He hated seeing her this upset.

"It's nothing, it's stupid," she mumbled, sniffling.

"No, Ally. That's not true. If it makes you this upset, it's not stupid. Especially to me. I hate seeing you hurt." His heart broke seeing her face read and marked by tear stains. She had stopped sobbing by this point and the tears were falling silently.

"It's about you," she whispered. Austin's face looked down to hers, shock in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had done something to make her feel this way.

"I'm so sorry, Ally! Just tell me what I did and I'll make it up to you! You know I've never meant to hurt you, right?"

"I know. It's not your fault, it's mine. It's just dumb, don't worry about it," she said,more confidently this time. She got up from the couch and wiped her eyes again, moving to open the practice room door. Austin quickly stood up from his seat on the couch and spun her around to face him. Her hand fell from the door and she looked up into his eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he said, calmly, but firmly.

She paused for a moment before she began. "I went out to grab lunch at the food court and I saw you on a date with that girl. I didn't expect it to bother me so much, I hardly even know her, but I started thinking about you with other girls and I kinda got a little jealous.I just started thinking about you leaving me and going off to be with them and replacing me. I know you'd still need me to write songs for you, at least I hope you would, but I don't know, something about thinking about you having those feelings for other girls really got to me. I don't want to be replaced."

Austin stared down at her as she gave her speech. He was finding it hard to mask the love for her in his eyes. He took a few steps back from her and her eyes widened, praying he wasn't walking away from her to say he didn't feel the same. He gave her a quick, sweet smile to assure her that this wasn't the case. Slowly, he lifted his shirt to his belly button and pulled down his pants just an inch to reveal the tiny butterfly tattoo.

"What is that?" she asked him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"I got it the second week of tour. Because I missed you so much it was unbearable. I told myself that I got it because that was the first song you wrote and it led to you writing songs for me and it symbolizes our career. But if I'm being honest, I got it to symbolize you, because I love you, Ally. And I missed you every minute of that tour. I know we tried this before, but I think I'm ready now. To give us an actual shot. No more being weird and awkward, just us being us. I want to just love you and show you how I feel about you constantly without worrying about the future because the biggest mistake I ever make in my life will be not giving us a shot."

Ally stared at him with her eyes bright as he spoke. She trailed her fingers over the lines of the small butterfly on his skin and she started to cry again.

"Oh no! Ally, I'm so sorry! I understand if you're not ready. It's okay. I just wanted to tell you how I felt!" He replied quickly, wiping at her eyes, hoping to make her feel better.

"These are happy tears, you idiot!" She said as she jumped into his arms and kissed him squarely on the lips. Austin smiled into the kiss and held her tight. When they finally broke apart, Ally said "I think I'm ready now. You're right. I don't want to look back on my life later thinking 'what if?' We've accomplished so much together. I know we can make it through anything."

Austin beamed at her and slowly lowered her down to the ground. She pulled down the waistband of his jeans again to get another look at the tattoo. "I can't believe you got a butterfly tattoo for me. That's serious. You must reeeaaally love me."

"I absolutely do," he agreed.

"I love you too, Austin."

* * *

**AN: okay, so I tried something a little different here but I wanted to make it obvious that Ally still really likes Austin. Let me know if you liked it or if I should do it differently and just make him show it to her before she says anything. I don't really know. I jjust want you guys to like it!**


End file.
